Dreams of a Distant Shore
by KWriter in Training
Summary: Angels were created for a purpose, they were not made to feel or think for themselves. This is the story of the two that did. (Between Season 4 and 5)
1. Gabriel's Story

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, watching his big brothers trying to tear each other apart. When God commanded Michael to throw Lucifer into the hell, he couldn't stay in Heaven anymore. It was the breaking point so he let himself fall to Earth. The last thing he remembered before cloaking himself was a familiar little blue-eyed fledgling crying his name, reaching out to him while his brothers and sisters pull the little guy away from the edge.

Gabriel woke up and started running. He couldn't use his grace the way he used to, not when the angels are still looking for him. He started wandering, clueless about what to do now. He had no orders, no one to look to for guidance. He was away from his father, his family, the feud. He was free. He started to walk among man, he began to see how different they were from angels. They were unique, so wild and unruly. No two souls were the same and not all of them waited for the command of his father, they acted for themselves. Free will, the gift his father bestowed on his newest creations but to no angel but the last one He created. He couldn't help but feel jealous and decided to try it for himself.

When God left Heaven, he could hear the angels cry in anguish. Even though he was Gabriel no more, he shed a tear for his brothers and sisters. When Odin asked him why he was crying, he just shrugged it off and drank, trying to forget the hollow feeling inside him. Although his Norse family tried to be supportive, Gabriel couldn't get any comfort from it. After all, they were all worried about _Loki_. It took some time but being Loki was the best choice he made. He crafted a new persona for himself as the Trickster and started taking matters into his own hands, punishing the scum of the Earth while living it up. He finally felt alive and Gabriel became a name of the past.

It was when he first recognizes the Winchester brothers that his perfect illusion was shattered. He knew that this meant, of course, he could never escape what Heaven has planned. Dean would go to Hell and Sam would be Lucifer's vessel, two brothers that loved each other will tear each other apart and this time the whole world with it. What was the point? Gabriel wondered, what was the point of free will if destiny would make it all meaningless? He couldn't go back to Heaven, he didn't want to watch his family die over this again. He didn't want anything to do with this, he just wanted it to be over.

Telling the Winchesters to play their roles was a last resort. He was annoyed that they were so determined to go against both Heaven and Hell, don't those two knuckleheads know that they couldn't win? Why even resist? But the one thing he didn't account for was seeing those big blue eyes again. That naïve little fledging that wanted him to stay was all grown up, and that realization hurt more than anything. Those eyes that were filled with awe and wonder were hardened by pain and loss, this angel was made into another soldier, a carbon copy. Castiel didn't deserve that and Gabriel never thought that he would see such rage and disappointment from his favorite fledgling directed right at him.

When the boys escaped his maze and tore off his mask, he couldn't even fight back. He was so tired of it all, he just wanted this be by himself and ignore all of it. Dean called him a coward, Gabriel glared at him as if that would smite him but a part of him knew that was true. He was nothing more than a coward that couldn't stop his big brothers from tearing the family he loved so much apart. Even after the holy fire was out, he didn't move. He just stood there, drenched and miserable, as he watched Castiel leave with those boys with their heads held high. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he did that.

Gabriel wasn't going to intervene with the little coup that his old friends had formed until dear brother Lucifer started killing them, he was just as ruthless and horrible as Gabriel remembered when he and Michael were fighting. Watching Kali try so hard made him feel guilty for not even trying to fight back but seeing Lucifer knock the woman he once loved down was too much. He had to do something.

After handing Sam and Dean his last message, he told them to guard it. He knew his voice was shaking and how slim his chances were. Lucifer was Dad's favorite, the Morning Star. But he was done running from his problems, he hoped that in some way, this would be his way of helping the world. He took a moment before going to face the music. With the most courage and righteousness he could muster, he knocked his brother back and stood tall with his head held high.

"Luci, I'm home."

* * *

A/N: For some reason, my first fic into a new fandom seems to be inspired by SU. This time it's "That Distant Shore". When I first heard this song, it was supposed to be a one-shot based on Cas but I also found Gabriel to be a better fit. So now I have two versions of it.

Thanks so much to jscribbles for helping me with Cas's part, you can find her on AO3.

I've been trying to catch up with Supernatural but I'm only on Season 8 so far, I've pretty much signed my life away to this show XD

Enjoy and take care, Loves.


	2. Castiel's Story

He didn't know what had happened, all of a sudden he just existed. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked up at the figure holding him. Although all he saw was a silhouette shrouded by bright light, he couldn't help but feel safe under that warm loving light. It was then that he learned that this figure was his Father, and he was given the name Castiel.

He soon learned that he was a fledgling, he was an angel. He will learn to love and serve his Father and all of Heaven. When Gabriel first brought him down to Earth, he almost stepped on a fish. Gabriel reprimanded him for that but Castiel wasn't paying attention. He was much more interested in the little fish that defied its nature and crawled onto the Earth. It was all part of his Father's plan, of course, but the fish didn't know that. Castiel found himself becoming curious about what the fish will do next and sat down on the bench, watching it move. Gabriel realized that little Castiel wasn't listening to him, but rather watching the creature. He was pleasantly surprised that Castiel wasn't like the other fledglings, no wonder Castiel was their Father's last and most treasured. Gabriel gave up on his speech and sat down next to him, answering any questions that Castiel asked.

When Gabriel left Heaven, Castiel felt something he didn't understand. He felt as if he was in pain but he had no wounds, his grace couldn't help him. Without Gabriel to turn to, he asked his other brothers and sisters. Castiel didn't like the look on their faces when he told them this, it was as if they were disappointed and angry at him. In the end, Zachariah took him to see a seraph named Naomi and told little Castiel that she would fix it. Years turned into centuries, the little wide-eyed fledgling grew up into the perfect soldier. Quick, powerful, a warrior who will carry out his orders without hesitation. Castiel shed his little down feathers and rose up the ranks until he became the leader of his own garrison.

It was then that Michael commanded the angels to carry out their most important mission yet: rescuing the righteous man from Hell. The battles in Hell were brutal, it left burns and scars on poor Castiel that he might never recover from, but he succeeded in the mission. He found Dean Winchester by the racks, brandishing a knife and cutting into a soul marked for damnation. Castiel turned his eyes away as the shrill cries from the soul echoed through the chamber. He was disturbed that the man he was going to rescue seemed to be enjoying the pain of that soul until he approached Dean and noticed that Dean's soul wasn't corrupted by it. With every cut Dean inflicts, another cut appears on his. Dean isn't doing it for his enjoyment, it hurts him just as much to do so. This is when Castiel made his presence known. He tells Dean that he has come to save him but Dean looked at Castiel with hope and guilt, that was how Castiel knew that Dean was indeed the righteous man. Dean dropped the knife and stood there as Castiel gripped him tight and pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell.

Castiel thought that it would be the last time that he would see Dean Winchester but it seemed that his Father had other plans. Cas became Dean's charge and he even met Sam Winchester. He didn't like to recount their meeting. Though Sam seemed kind and devout, his soul and body were tainted with demon blood, Cas was unnerved and it made him question how an abomination like that could still have so much faith. It made Cas question how this could happen to Sam, to humanity.

Cas had questions and doubts about Heaven, he told Dean that much, and Heaven wouldn't give him answers. He found himself favoring the Winchesters, even helping Dean out of his own volition and disobeying Heaven's orders. When the angels pulled Cas out of his vessel, he knew that this would be his end. He knew that there would be consequences for defying Heaven, he would probably have his wings burned for this. But they didn't do that, instead, they put him in a white room with a stern-looking angel sitting at the desk. Cas didn't know what to expect from this, he asked the angel what was going to happen now. She simply introduced herself as Naomi, a name that Cas felt like he should know and be scared off. She leaned forward and told him that she was going to fix him, he didn't understand it but he was shaking.

He walked out of the office, feeling cold and empty. He knew what he had to do, he couldn't afford to go against Heaven. He never wanted to step foot in that room again. When he saw Dean again, he had to turn away from them. Castiel was an angel and he was made to serve Heaven. He was a servant to no man, especially not Dean Winchester.

Castiel couldn't look Dean in the eye when Zachariah brought him into the Green Room. He knew what this meant, Sam was with the demon heading to kill Lilith and releasing Lucifer from Hell. It took some time for Castiel to realize that Heaven had no intention of stopping the apocalypse or saving humanity, he wouldn't admit that it scared him that he was going to completely betray Heaven and his purpose. But he took Dean away from the angels and located the prophet Chuck, who was very surprised to hear Castiel challenge destiny and 'making it up' as they go. It didn't take long for Heaven to find them though as Raphael made his arrival loud and clear. With his new growing human emotions and purpose, Cas made his last stand against his family as he said to Dean before sending him to Sam.

"I'll hold him off, I'll hold them all off."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is much longer. Sorry Gabriel, but Cas will always be my favorite angel.

Enjoy and take care, Loves.


End file.
